Legend of Zelda AU
by Nachy
Summary: Hi guys! this is crossingthesky, As you can see, I'll upload my AU chapters here, as a fanfiction, because they are in someway, aren't they? Sorry, But like my current level of english isn't good enough to write proporly, this fanfic will be in spanish (but I'll translate it if request) Edit: I'll update all saturdays! currently at chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

_No hace mucho tiempo, en el Oeste, se desató una gran y sangrienta Guerra entre el Pueblo Gerudo - liderado por el joven Ganondorf- y las tropas del reino de Hylure. Se dice que el ideal del rey Gerudo era obtener la Trifuerza, mas sus propósitos son desconocidos, pero lo que sí se sabe es que a pesar del valor y la fuerza de las tropas de Hylure, Ganondorf se hizo con la Trifuerza del poder; desequilibrando la paz del mundo, haciendo aparecer mounstros por todas partes y dando inicio a una nueva historia, un nuevo capítulo de la reencarnación sin fin, una nueva aventura que los elegidos del destino deberán vivir._

_Las diosas convocan a sus Elegidos, para restaurar la paz en el reino._

_¿Atenderás a su llamado?_

_**CAPITULO 1: La última mañana**_

Eran las 9 en punto y el castillo ya estaba en movimiento, excepto una habitación. La de la Princesa Zelda; No era nada de qué alarmarse, ya que a pesar de ser una dama alegre y entusiasta, solía dormir hasta tarde.

Pero esta vez no se saldría con las suyas, ya que Impa- su institutriz- Le obligaría a levantarse más temprano, cada día un poco más. Tenía que formar hábito, después de todo, una Reina no puede presentarse al desayuno al medio día; como solía hacerlo la princesa.

-Mi señora, es hora de despertar- dijo, tocando la puerta. Impa solía ser bastante formal, pero también se enojaba muy fácil.

-Nehhhh- se escuchó desde el otro lado, estaba claro que la chica no tenía la más mínima gana de levantarse.- es muy temprano… ¡cinco minutos!-

-Lo siento Princesa, pero ayer me ha dicho lo mismo y ha prometido que hoy se levantará cinco minutos más temprano.- Contesto la Mujer Sheika – Una princesa nunca rompe su palabra.

Zelda suspiró, no le quedaba otro remedio que despedirse de su cama y empezar el día.

-Pasa-

Impa abrió la puerta, su expresión era seria pero serena. Zelda siempre había visto cierta ferocidad en los ojos rojos de su institutriz, que más bien, sentía como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo. De hecho eran un poco similares, de test clara, pero no pálida y pelo rubio, el punto es que la Sheika era mucho más alta de lo que ella alguna vez sería.

-Y…. ¿has pensado en lo que te dije?- los ojos azules de la princesa estaban inquietos, nerviosos, pero con un brillo de esperanza. Lo que le había pedido no era menor, pero era el sueño de su vida. La expresión de Impa se endureció un poco, esto no era nada bueno.

-Lo lamento Majestad, pero no puedo dejarla ir… Es muy peligroso- La Princesa bajó la mirada, desalentada… no era la primera vez que recibía un "no" por respuesta.

-y…. ¿y si vas conmigo? –

- La decisión sigue siendo no. Aunque soy la única calificada para protegerla, no arriesgaría su seguridad a menos que el riesgo sea cero- Impa se arrodilló enfrente de Zelda, tomándole los hombros.- por favor entienda que lo hago por su bien, le prometo que algún día le mostraré cada rincón de Hylure.

-¿hasta el más pequeño bosque?-

-si-

-¿hasta la más grande montaña?-

-si-

-¿cada rincón de la ciudadela?-

-si-

La princesa sonrío complacida, si había alguien en quien podía confiar, ese era Impa. Pero la incertidumbre del "algún día" le agobiaba, quería al menos conocer la ciudadela como la palma de su mano. ¿Qué clase de gobernante no conoce su reino?

-¿Cuándo crees que sea ese día? Realmente quiero conocer el mercado, la plaza. Quiero ver con mis propios ojos y no con historias, lo que hay más allá de las paredes del palacio-

- Lo que tiene que ser, será...a su tiempo y en su momento, solo confíe y espere con paciencia...- sentenció Impa, sus palabras eran ciertas, pero no eran muy alentadoras.

-¡Es que ya no quiero esperar más! ¿Cómo se supone que los gobierne, si no los conozco en absoluto? ¡Sería un pésimo líder!- exclamó algo alterada la Princesa, tenía el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y un poco sonrojadas las mejillas debido al enojo, mas con el cabello enmarañado y la pijama, no había quien le tomara en serio.

Impa sonrío de un solo lado, Zelda seguía siendo una niña a sus ojos después de todo… ya estaba acostumbrada a este comportamiento algo infantil. – Sus argumentos son sólidos y su determinación indudable… dudo que sería un mal líder.- y agregó- pero…. Me temo que no puedo evitar sonreír ante la escena de una niña en pijama reclamando su libertad, cuando todavía no se puede librar de sus sabanas.-

-Ya no soy una niña…. Hace bastante que he cumplido los 16- digo algo molesta Zelda. No le gustaba cuando la gente hacía referencia a su altura o a su edad. – Tú y Link siempre me tratan como una niña. ¡Y eso que Link es con suerte un año mayor!-

-Tal vez si maduraras un poco, la gente dejaría de tratarte como una niña- Dijo la mujer de los ojos rojos, irguiéndose y extendiéndole la mano a la princesa. Zelda suspiró. –Lo sé…. Pero es que algunas veces me aterra el mundo de los adultos, siempre tan aburrido y monótono.-

-Es por eso que necesito que madure, para que traigas un poco de color a ese mundo. No le pido que sea seria todo el tiempo, usted todavía es demasiado joven para eso. Solo deje atrás las niñerías. Como por ejemplo…. – y desvió la vista hacia un peluche de una extraña ave carmesí.- eso.

-¿QUÉ? ¿MI PELUCHE? ¡NO!- dijo, tomándolo y apretándolo contra su cuerpo- ¡de ninguna manera! ¡Lo tengo desde que era niña!-

-ese es el problema… Dejarlo encima de su cama está bien, pero dormir con el... perdóneme, pero me parece un poco… infantil.-

-supongo que tienes razón… ya no dormiré con el….- de la nada, su expresión se tornó seria.- ¿pero prometes no enviarlo a la basura?

-prometido- La princesa dejó a un lado el muñeco, tomo la mano de su institutriz y se incorporó.

-Vaya rápido princesa, o si no el agua se enfriará- Zelda asintió, quería terminar la mañana lo más rápido posible, tenía unos planes muy importantes y necesitaba convencer a alguien para que le apoyara al realizarlos… Iba a ser un poco difícil, ya que esa persona ya tenía su propia opinión al respecto, pero se las arreglaría para convencerle… a pesar de su determinación, Zelda no podía evitar sentirse mal por Impa, quien había confiado en ella y que solo le deseaba lo mejor. Pero necesitaba hacerlo, era crucial…

**CAPITULO 2: ¿Irías conmigo?**


	2. Chapter 2

It's Saturday of Updates! yaaaaay

Thanks you a lot for reading! Please tell me what things I have to improve in order to be better!

With that said, Let's start!

¡Es sábado de actualizaciones! yaaaaay

¡Muchas gracias por leer!¡ Por favor díganme en que cosas debo mejorar para poder ser mejor!

Con eso Dicho, ¡empecemos!

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 2: ¿IRÍAS CONMIGO?_**

Después de una mañana completamente normal, Zelda decidió era hora de empezar a cambiar el ritmo de las cosas. Probar algo nuevo, violar el reglamento que por toda su vida había seguido, hacer de ese día diferente. ¿El primer paso? Convencer a Link de que la acompañara, fuera del castillo, que le enseñara la ciudadela... total, ¿qué daño haría una simple vuelta por la plaza?.

-tal vez mucho... pero si no lo hago hoy... ¿cuándo?- murmuró Zelda. su consciencia le seguía diciendo esto no era lo que una princesa debía hacer, que era extremadamente irresponsable e inmaduro, pero otra parte de sí le apoyaba a seguir adelante, a preguntar hasta recibir un "si" por respuesta. Esta batalla entre su sentido de la responsabilidad y su deseo de libertad ocurría desde que tenía memoria, unas ideas extremistas y descabelladas aparecían en su mente de la nada, y segundos más tarde eran contra-decidas por otras más cuerdas y lógicas... Algunas veces seguía lo que le dictaba su voz de la razón, pero en otras ocasiones, se dejaba llevar por esos instintos de aventura de corrían por sus venas, llenándolas de energía y determinación. Esta, claramente, era una de esas veces... ya que a pesar del constante regaño de su conciencia, Zelda seguía bajando los escalones para llegar a los jardines del palacio, lugar donde había acordado encontrarse con Link.

-¡Buenos Días!- exclamó excitada la princesa, estaba un poco nerviosa, pero eso no le impediría preguntar.

-oh, Buenos días Zelda- contestó un chico solo un poco más alto que ella, de cabellos cafés, ojos verdes y las pecas más tiernas que la princesa jamás había visto... No es como si hubiera visto muchas personas con pecas, de hecho, Link era la única persona que conocía que tenía pecas... Pero eso no ponía en duda lo tiernas que eran.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías durmiendo a esta hora...-la joven frunció el ceño levemente, Link tenía razón, ella siempre dormía hasta tarde, ¿Pero tanta desconfianza le tenía? aunque a decir verdad, Zelda seguiría en la cama de no ser por Impa.

-Te quería preguntar algo...- De repente, la sonrisa que había adornado el rostro del muchacho desapareció.

-¡La respuesta es no! ¡no vamos a salir del castillo jovencita!- sentenció el mayor de los dos, cruzándose de brazos, mirando fijamente a Zelda, quemándola con una mirada fría y seria.

-Pe- pero...- trató de replicar la princesa, pero fue interrumpida.

-nada de peros, tengo ordenes de decirte que no ¡y es no!- Zelda miró al suelo ~estúpido y responsable Link~ pensó, pero esto no estaba del todo acabado, todavía le quedaban unos ases bajo las mangas. De la nada, sube la mirada, con unos ojos de cachorro a los que pocas veces les han dicho que no. Ni el más disciplinado soldado podía resistirles.

-¿por favor?- Link se sorprendió, eso lo había encontrado con la guardia baja, sentía un pequeño sonrojo asomarse en sus mejillas, sacudió la cabeza, y dijo con la poca determinación que le quedaba- ¡no!

A decir verdad, El chico tenía sus razones, no hace mucho él mismo le había preguntado a Impa si podría escoltar a Zelda fuera del castillo por una tarde, mas la reacción de la Sheika haría retroceder a cualquiera.

-**_ MI PERMISO... ¿¡PARA HACER_**_**QUÉ!?**__-_ gritó Impa. se acercándose rápidamente hasta el pobre Hylian que había osado preguntarle tal estupidez.

-**_ Escucha bien mocoso, puede que seas el hijo del general y un gran guerrero, pero no estás ni cerca de estar calificado para proteger a Zelda en una ocasión_****_peligrosa-_**gruñó entre dientes, diciendo con desprecio cada palabra. Link estaba shockeado, una mezcla entre miedo y tristeza apretaban su pecho... tal vez era la mano de Impa, que sostenía con fuerza su uniforme, levantándolo un poco y obligandole a ponerse en las puntas de sus pies. bruscamente, la Sheika lo soltó.

-Date vuelta y vete. y que mejor no se te pase por la cabeza desobedecerme, porque si lo haces...- pausó un momento, mirándolo con unos ojos feroces y amenazadores. - **me aseguraré con mis propias manos de que no vuelvas a ver la luz del día...-** sentenció Impa, dándole la espalda y alejándose silenciosamente... Link todavía estaba medio aturdido y atemorizado... un simple "no" hubiera sido suficiente... no sabía si creer su amenaza, no conocía lo suficiente a Impa como para decidir... conociéndole o no, su respuesta había sido muy clara, Por su puesto que no podría acompañar a Zelda fuera del castillo, era muy peligroso con todos esos monstruos y ese tipo Gerudo suelto por allí... a decir verdad, Link también tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esa idea... recientemente, tenía sueños oscuros que no lograba entender del todo, se veía a si mismo en el suelo, arrodillado, tembloroso e iracundo. se veía atado con cadenas de odio y ciertos puntos de su cuerpo temblaban, en desequilibrio. frente a él se erguía una figura infinita, con luces en su corazón, garganta, frente y arriba de su cabeza, su voz era melódica, serena... toda su presencia irradiaba luz... pero sus ojos eran tristes, como si estuviera apunto de llorar, y cuando le trataba de hablar, se despertaba. esos sueños le estaban atormentando desde ya un tiempo, su padre dijo que eran niñerías, que eran solo sueños y que no debía temer. sin embargo... el tenía miedo. Uno de los caballeros más respetados por su habilidad con la espada y su inteligencia tenía miedo de su subconsciente. La gente de la ciudadela se reiría, los Gorons no lo creerían y los Zoras... bueno, al menos las Zoras dejarían de coquetearle...

-HEY! Link!- una voz lo sacaba de su sueño, no sabía donde estaba ni que estaba haciendo. Se había sumergido demasiado en sus pensamientos.

-entonces, ¿vienes conmigo si o no?-

-eh, ¿qué? si, seguro...- Zelda dio un salto de alegría, ¡no podía creer que le había dicho que si! -¡muchas gracias!-dijo, mientras le abrazaba repentinamente. el abrazo puso al muchacho en sus casillas y de vuelta a la tierra. después de unos segundos de meditación sobre lo que había dicho tan solo pudo pensar ~Por las Diosas... ¿¡que rayos he hecho!?~

-así que hoy día... después de la merienda, ¿vale?- y se despidió dándose la vuelta - ¡te veo aquí mismo!- y antes de que Link pudiera decir algo, la princesa ya había desaparecido, y lo único que quedaba de ella era un aroma dulzón en el aire..

-rayos... ¿ahora que hago? si le digo que no... ¡no me aceptará un no por respuesta ahora que he accedido!- murmuró acomplejado el joven de los ojos verdes. caminando de un lado al otro, agarrándose la cabeza, como si eso le ayudara a pensar. No. Ninguna idea... Se había metido en un callejón sin salida, lo único que restaba era acompañar a Zelda fuera del castillo... ah... pero lo que la gente dirá es otro problema... el rumor de seguro llegaría más que distorsionado al palacio y a los oídos de Impa, y ese... ¡ese sería el fin!


End file.
